Locked with her
by roses are red violets are blue
Summary: Kyoko and Ren get locked in a room with no windows and dead phones. What will they do pass the time? Will Ren finally confess to Kyoko?
1. Skipped into my heart

Kyoko waved goodbye to Momose-san and cheerfully walked off the Dark Moon set. She fumbled a bit, reaching into her patchwork handbag for her buzzing phone. The caller ID

blinked Tsuruga Ren. Flipping her phone up, Kyoko smiled into the phone, "Tsuruga-san? Why are you calling me when I can see you from here? Did you forget we are on the same

set? Did you forget to eat?" Standing only ten feet from Kyoko, Ren sighed and said gently, "Don't worry Mogami-san, I ate three rice balls this morning, two more than usual."

Kyoko screeched into the phone and yelled at Ren for not eating properly. Stomping over to him, Kyoko grabbed his hand and started dragging him, but to no avail. Ren was too

heavy for her to pull. Kyoko wailed, "Tsuruga-san! Come on! You need to eat. Tsuruga-san! Tsuruga-san!" Smirking at Kyoko, Ren finally relented and let her drag him towards the

cafeteria. He hesitated, however, when she completely changed direction and headed towards her dressing room. "Why are we going to your dressing room, Mogami-san?" Ren

questioned the petite girl. Kyoko didn't say anything and pushed him inside, locking the door as she followed him in. She pushed him onto the chair and jumped onto his lap, her

head leaning against his chest. Kyoko short skirt fluttered up a little exposing her creamy legs and Ren felt his breath hitching. She started purring against his chest. Her pale arms

encircled his neck as she pulled his head down to meet hers. With one swift motion, Kyoko crashed her lips onto his. God, it was heaven for Ren. He immediately started kissing

back. Just as he started reacting, Kyoko pulled away from the kiss and spat in his face, "You think I'll ever love you? Ha! I loathe you, you overprotective, jealous, and easy to

manipulate SEMPAI," she said with pure venom. "Why can't you see my heart will always be for my Fuwacchi? My beloved Shotaro! My prince, my one true love! Wait for me,

Shotaro, I will always forgive you. I will come to you." Ren stared in shock at Kyoko. She glared at Ren in response and got off him. Kyoko dusted her skirt and primly walked out the

door letting it slam loudly.

**Ren's POV**

The alarm clock buzzed just as my Kyoko slammed the door on me. I jolted up and realized that it was just a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. I sighed and ran my hand

through my hair. The alarm clock showed that it was 7 am. I still had two more hours before my shoot. I flopped back onto my bed and snuggled closer to a pulsating heat source.

Unconsciously my leg wrapped itself around the heat source and I hugged it with all my might, thinking of Kyoko. The heat source squeaked as I embraced it and nuzzled its neck.

Wait… its neck? I looked down to see a tomato red Kyoko. I mentally kicked myself. Sleeping with Kyoko? Was I trying to make myself let go of all sensibility? It was strange, that

now, I wasn't really bothered that Kyoko was staying over. I was actually used to waking up and seeing her face at least once a week… looking at her lips, the way her facial

expression changed, the softness of her lips, her hair as it fell across her face, the pink color of her lips, and her mussed clothes. "Tsuruga-san, I think you should, um, take your leg

off of me, so that we can get back to practicing as Cain and Setsu," Kyoko said with a slight blush. I complied and then watched her get out of the bed. I felt my face heat up when I

saw what she was wearing. Kyoko was exposing more than I was used to as Tsuruga Ren. She was wearing a midriff exposing and form fitting black top with a black daisy duke. She

looked so… sexy. I didn't want any other man to see her like this. Kyoko turned around and noticed me staring at her beautiful back. She blushed and then composed herself, "Cain

nii-san, we haven't eaten in a while have we? And I know cigarettes can't be better than my home cooking, right? Lets go eat!" I sighed as I watched the love of my life saunter

into my kitchen. My phone beeped. I had gotten a text message from Yashiro. He sent my usual overcrowded schedule and attached a PS at the bottom that read: have you

confessed to Kyoko-Chan yet? I know she is staying over. Are you a man enough to confess? Sighing yet again, I went to the kitchen to eat whatever Kyoko has cooked. "Mogami-

san," I said, snapping her out of Setsu mode, "we should just head on to LME instead of practicing today especially since you have BoxR shooting in three hours and I have a

modeling shoot in a hour." "Of course sempai, I'm sorry to have kept you so late!" Kyoko shouted as she repeatedly bowed and looking flustered, ran into the bathroom to change

into more respectful clothes. Chuckling, I waited for her to come out.


	2. Names and Room 32B

**Ren's POV**

When Kyoko came out, I couldn't stop looking at her. Sure she was wearing normal clothes, and they were really modest, but she was so beautiful. After silently nodding my approval, almost immediately, my mind thought of Fuwa. The idiotic singer who saw my Kyoko like this every single day up till recently! I got so angry, I could have sworn I saw a deathly aura enveloping me. How could she have stayed with him? Did she really love him? There was no way now, at least. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoko trembling – because of me. _Dummy!_ I yelled at myself _now you've gone and scared her and she'll think she's done something wrong and only think of you as her violent, angry sempai! Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!_ Quickly, I calmed myself and asked "Mogami-san, what is the matter? We should probably rush to LME if I am going to make it on time"

"Oh… of course Tsuruga-san, but I could have sworn you were angry at me for a moment. You know, being your respectful kohai I am really sorry for ending up in your bed last night because of Setsu and Cain practice and if I have offended you in any matter please punish me!" Kyoko continued doing dogezas until I stopped her.

"Let's just go to my car, shall we" I said, gently pushing Kyoko to my new silver Mercedes-Benz. She gasped at the sight of the gleaming silver paint and I couldn't help but smile. Kyoko-chan was so cute! I slid into the opened the door for Kyoko and let her go inside before closing the door. I slid into the drivers seat and adjusted the mirror so I could see Kyoko's face at all times.

"You know, I really like this model out of all of the Mercedes-Benz cars. Its my favorite car," Kyoko said, "of course, a lowly kohai like me shouldn't pass judgment on your car." At the word kohai I stiffened. She still considered me a Sempai and, she considered herself a _lowly_ kohai. "Kyoko-chan," I said slowly, turning back to look at her. I flashed her my signature brilliant smile. "Don't you think we are a bit more than sempai and kohai now?" I dragged out each syllable while staring at her, watching for her reaction. Kyoko-chan just tilted her head in confusion and I had a hard time staying mad at her. Orange strands of hair fell on her face and I reached over and tucked them behind her ear. "Listen to me, Kyoko, we have stayed at each other's houses, made things for each other, slept together –albeit as Cain and Setsu, used each other for practice, and feel free to criticize each other. Are those the actions of close friends or sempai and kohai?

"Um… like close friends, like me and Moko-san" Kyoko started to fantasize about Kotonami and herself, most likely. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Now that we have cleared that up, we should start calling each other by our first names… Kyoko-chan."

"But Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko faltered when she saw my face. I was dead serious. Now that I've started this, I'm not going to stop until my Kyoko-chan says my name with ease.

"R…Ren… Ren-san. I hope that's okay with you, sempa…Ren-san." Kyoko said while looking at the floor of the car. She blushed a brilliant red. I grinned, thinking how red she turned just by saying my name. Speaking of my name, I loved the way she said it. It didn't roll of her tongue as smoothly as I hoped, but that would be resolved soon.

"Of course Kyoko-chan. Now lets get to LME." I pushed the accelerator all the way to the floor of the car.

We arrived at LME in record speed, 4 minutes and 48 seconds. I left Kyoko-chan at the entrance to find Yashiro. I looked back to see her running to Kotonami-san yelling MOKO-SAN like a crazy maniac. I finally spotted Yashiro at the coffee lounge.

"Ah, Ren, did you get your schedule changes? The agents from Softhat agency will be waiting in room 32B to discuss your photo shoot. I will join you after I ask to borrow someone's phone. Go on, run along." Yashiro shooed me away and I heard faint laughter coming from the coffee lounge as I walked towards room 32B.

**Kyoko POV**

I left Ren-san at the entrance of LME and immediately saw Moko-san. She looks like a beautiful princess today, as always. I ran towards her, my arms open for a hug. As usual she rejected my attempt in a friendly way.

"Mo! Lets have some… girl time… Kyoko chan." Moko-san said while gritting her teeth for some reason. Maybe she wanted to talk about a role. Moko-san led me into the Love Me locker room. We both sat down on the benches and I could imagine us as fairies, sitting on tree branches holding hands and swinging our feet while smelling pretty flowers.

"MO! Would you listen to me!" Moko-san's voice finally got through to me. I nodded and motioned for her to go on. "So what do you think of Tsuruga-san? Do you like him?"

"Ehhhhhh? Ren-san? Why would you ask that?

"_Ren-san_? You're already calling him Ren!"

"Well, Ren-san is really nice and protective. He is a good friend – not better than you Moko-san – I can promise that, and he goes out of his way to be nice to me. He is also a really helpful sempai. I mean when I go over to make him dinner he always washes the dishes for me. But lately, whenever I go near him, my heart starts beating like crazy and when we touch, it feels like I got shocked – I think I'm sick, do you know what this illness is called?" I admitted.

"Oh my gosh! Kyoko… you go to his house? Already? You make him food? I think I know what your problem is. And I'm not about to tell you. Figure it out yourself." Moko-san said, "Oh and some of the BoxR actors are waiting for you in room 32B."

I squealed and ran towards room 32B.


	3. author's note

Author's Note

Hi all,

This is roses are red violets are blue. This is my first fan fiction. I'm sorry if the plot isn't that great. I'm not used to writing these types of stories. If anyone has suggestions, please, please tell me by review. And to the very first people who reviewed already, thanks so much!


	4. Confession

**Ren POV**

I knocked on room 32B. I heard nothing. I opened the door and peered inside. There was no one inside. Sighing, I came to the conclusion that Yashiro sent me here early, just so I could keep a clean record. I pulled out a chair and sat down. Four or so minutes later, I heard a soft knocking on the door. "I'm already here, you can come in." I called out. The door opened and I froze in shock.

**Kyoko POV**

I knocked on the door shyly. A man's voice like Tsuruga – no – Ren-san's voice said, "I'm already here, you can come in." I opened the door while blushing because I was probably very late. Nobody was inside. I looked over in one corner and saw Ren-san. He looked like I felt – shocked! "Um… why are you here?" I questioned, letting go of the door behind me. "Are you joining BoxR?" The door slammed shut.

"Actually, Kyoko-chan, I was told that my modeling agency were going to be here. There seems to be some curious misunderstanding. Why don't we go clear it up?" he said flashing a gentlemanly smile at me. I shivered. Was he mad at me? I mean it was an honest mistake… maybe I had heard Moko-san say the wrong room number. I let Tsuruga-san past me and to the door. He twisted the handle… and nothing happened. The door was locked.

**Ren POV**

Dammit! Why isn't the door opening! I came to the conclusion it was locked and pulled out my phone to call somebody. I motioned for Kyoko to do the same. My cell phone was a sleek iphone5 with all the latest versions of every possible app. So many apps take up so much charge. A small red light beeped at the top, indicating I only had 3% charge left. "Please let it be enough to call one person, " I silently begged in my head and called the first contact, Lory. He picked up after one ring and said, "O ho ho ho my boy! You ain't getting any luck with this one. Now be a man!" He hung up and my phone winked out. I groaned at the black screen and saw Kyoko waving her blank phone at me. Just great! Stuck in a room with the girl I'm in love with. There are no phones, or windows, and the door is locked. Just my luck.

**Kyoko POV**

I tried to call Moko-san. She picked up after just two rings. "Moko-san! I am stuck in the room you told me to go to! What do I do?"

She just replied, "What? so is it _my_ fault you are stuck with that pretty-boy actor Tsuruga? If that's what you think, maybe we should reconsider being friends."

"Nooooooo Moko-san! Wait! I'm sorrrrrrrrrrry! It's not your faul-" My phone winked and shut down. Great! I probably just lost Moko-san forever. Wait, how would she know Ren-san was here too? My thoughts were cut off as I turned to see the emperor of the night scowling at me.

**Ren POV**

I kept thinking about what Lory said. Why wouldn't he help us? "He probably set us up," I mused out loud. He probably won't let us out for quite some time…'be a man' he had said. Should I confess right now? But what if Kyoko rejects me? Or even worse, thinks of it as an acting exercise? Or if she laughs at me? Heaven forbid, I don't even want to think about the worst-case scenario: she says she loves Fuwa. I scowled at the thought of his name. Surely-not, right? She wouldn't love him. Hate, probably, but not love. I mustered up my courage and looked at Kyoko in the eye.

"Kyoko, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Ren-san?"

"Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko," I loved the way her name rolled off my tongue, " I'm in love with you."

"Cain-niisan? Is that you?" I sighed at her reaction. I had not expected this.

"No, Kyoko, it's me, REN! I'm trying to tell you that I am in love with you. Listen, Cain loves Setsu, yes, but as a sister. I, Tsuruga Ren am in love with you as a man is to a woman. Why don't you understand that?"

"You are in love with me?"

I sighed again, "Yes! I am in love with you." I heard her mumble something about sicknesses and 'moko-san'.

"I am sorry Tsuruga-san but there is no proof in our relationship that has ever indicated this. As such, I am inclined not to believe you. "No proof, huh?" I thought for a while. Then, in a rush of decision, I pulled Kyoko to me and pushed my lips onto hers. I heard her utter a single 'eep' before kissing back. I leaned away from her lips to whisper in her ear, " is that enough proof for you?"

**Kyoko POV**

Ren-san leaned down and kissed me. After my initial shock, I found myself kissing back. It was so gentle and sweet! My heart started beating like crazy and I wanted to stay like this forever, with Ren. "Nooooooo… I can't be falling in love… can I?" my inner demons howled in agony. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ren give me a really blinding, sweet, adorable smile. My demons writhed in pain while my one inner angel smiled. _Go ahead, Kyoko-chan. Accept him already. He has been waiting a whole year, and you know you love him_. The angel advised. I decided to follow what the angel said. Just to be sure, I stated, "You love me."

"Yes." He replied, and my heart nearly stopped in its tracks as I stared at him. He was sincere; I could see it in his eyes. I had no idea how to respond. A little of Natsu slipped out to give me confidence. I jumped onto Ren's lap. "Well, Ren, I would reject you, but I have fallen for you too," I admitted. Without giving him a chance to respond, I crashed my lips onto his. I couldn't stop. Forget cloud nine, I was in heaven. We broke off for air and Ren looked at me with an expression of pure bliss. What he said next, though, came as a complete surprise to me.

"Mogami Kyoko, the love of my life, will you go out with me?"

"Of course!" I didn't even need to think. Being with Ren was so natural for me, it was like I was always part of his life. He reminded me so much of Corn.

**Nobody POV (what do you call it when its 3****rd**** person POV?)**

As soon as Kyoko uttered those fateful words, confetti exploded out of hidden canons from the corners of the room. The door burst open and an extremely excited Lory Takarada skipped in clapping, with Yashiro and Kanae not to far behind. Maria tagged in too, shouting congratulations to the new couple. Director Ogata followed suite, wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

"My first LoveMe member graduating! It's so wonderful! And Ren, you finally told her! When is the wedding?" Lory clapped.

"Mo! Stop acting so shocked! You are my best friend, after all. Aside from the fact that you are leaving me all alone in the LoveMe section, I'm happy for you. And you, Tsuruga, if you dare harm Kyoko, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth." Kanae said while hugging Kyoko in a rare show of friendliness. Yashiro patted Ren on the shoulder and Director Ogata kept yelling, "I knew you could!" over and over again.

"Ahem, I need to tell Kyoko something in private, everyone, so if you don't mind," Ren gently pushed everyone outside, "we can party later," When the last of their friends left, Ren turned to Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan, I need to tell you about my parents."


End file.
